Usuario discusión:Niko bellic.2810
200px ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a The Legend of Zelda Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Babas Deku. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Link oscuro (Discusión) 00:44 16 feb 2010 bienvenido estas en la wikia de zelda ojala que aportes mucho para que se cree una gran enciclopedia de zelda Yo te conozco Yo tambíen venia de la Grand Theft Encyclopedia, solo que no editaba nada ya que era muy completa. Por cierto, la imagen de la firma tuya tienes que subirla. Saludos y que colabores mucho en nuestra Wiki.--Que la Triferza te acompañe. 09:10 17 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: No la hemos creado pero ya la he hecho (20:40 hora española) es Plantilla:FinSpoiler.--Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex 19:39 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Re: Espacios en Blanco Am... estoy consiente de los espacios, por mi parte solo los utilizo cuando no escribo algun titulo, y en caso de poner uno, me gusta que mis mensajes sean notorios para que se entienda lo que escribo yo y lo que escriben los demás. Siempre estoy acosumbrado a saltarme 1 o 2 espacios (con más frecuencia el último), no más. De todas formas intentaré usarlos en menor grado. Link oscuro 19:42 17 feb 2010 (UTC) |} este era aqui estoy http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Aqui_estoy Carlos.nintendo 14:33 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Amm... sí, sin embargo antes de que llegarás, cuando comenzó la reactivación de la wiki, quedamos en que esperaríamos que la wiki se "estableciera" con más usuarios y que esté más completa antes de elegir burocratas. Es por esa razón que aún no tenemos uno. Link oscuro 15:38 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Tu Firma Le he hecho una mejora para que, al tocar la imagen, lleve directamente a tu página de usuario y la de discusión,Y no a los datos de la imagen.Un saludo.Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex 08:31 20 feb 2010 (UTC) oye te falto el rey de wind waker, y minish cap Re: Burocracia y una propuesta (un poco tarde respondido) Lamento la demora. Si tu lo deseas, le pediré a Aqui estoy para que haga al usuario de la semana (mes y año no, porque es mucho tiempo) y obviamente, con el articulo creado por este que lo hizo ganar el reconocimiento. Link oscuro 16:44 23 feb 2010 (UTC) no entiendo. Carlos.nintendo 02:19 5 mar 2010 (UTC) pues no Carlos.nintendo 02:41 5 mar 2010 (UTC) gracias a dios ( o las diosas jeje) que sobreviviste pobre link oscuro no le sobrevivio la casa que esatra haciendo Carlos.nintendo 04:36 5 mar 2010 (UTC) no se sabe el nunca dijo solo dijo su paihasta el terremoto y no estara disponible Carlos.nintendo 16:34 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Re: Mira, si quieres propón un artículo para que sea destacado. Si queres cambiar el formato del artículo destacado, dímelo como y a ver si lo aprobamos. PD:Parezco un contestador de esos XD --Aqui estoy ''¿Algo que decir?'' En Wikipedia 19:32 5 mar 2010 (UTC) no entiendo que quieres decir? Mario vs Zelda 01:56 28 mar 2010 (UTC) ahh ahora si te entendi ya te arreglo es que ese aparecio en el buscador de Links al editar por cierto como puedo hacer una firma como la tuya? Mario vs Zelda 02:00 28 mar 2010 (UTC) bueno haceme una! lo unico que quiero es que sea verde con roja haciendo exclamación a mario y Luigi Mario vs Zelda 02:04 28 mar 2010 (UTC) como de fuente? una pagina de conseguir los colores, graficos etc Mario vs Zelda 02:06 28 mar 2010 (UTC) enseñamela pues Mario vs Zelda 02:08 28 mar 2010 (UTC) bueno de paso aqui en las wikias deberia de haber iconitos como en los foros Mario vs Zelda 02:43 28 mar 2010 (UTC) prueba a ver que tal? 02:46 28 mar 2010 (UTC) 02:47 28 mar 2010 (UTC) ya ahora si gracias 02:48 28 mar 2010 (UTC) oye no debiste hacer otra encuesta ya que eso es solo para propuestas empezara la nueva encuesta cuando termine la anterior 02:57 28 mar 2010 (UTC) jeje Jeje tu igual estas aquí? por lo visto desde hace poco :).-- 02:52 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Nop, pero lo tengo emulado, de hecho tengo emuladas todas las consolas de nintendo, así que si quieres ayuda con Super Smash Bros Brawl, yo mismo puedo sacar capturas del emulador (igual de Wind Warker y Twilling Princes xDD).-- 02:59 28 mar 2010 (UTC) oye queria preguntarte porque aqui si me guarda la firma y en otras wikias sale: 19:11 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Holaa!!! xD! Oye... me gustaria que me hicieras una firma... algo así bien tenebroso con rojo las letras y negro el fondo que diga: "The Link Oscuro" xd! (claro.. sin las " " eso es para k sepas xd). Si pudieras t lo agradeceria mucho. Att: Dark Linkie 20:13 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Am... no.. ninguno... xd Link oscuro~Discusión 14:52 29 mar 2010 (UTC) como hago para que mi firma se mire en mis otras wikias? solo se ven letras y le de click al icono de abajo -- 15:13 29 mar 2010 (UTC) ya subi las imagenes y nada si quieres intenta tu: aquiy aqui -- 15:44 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias! Claro... el discusión como que no me gusto mucho... Podría haber sido negro o con una espadita... pero bueno q le vamos a hacer! xd! 19:57 31 mar 2010 (UTC) oye ya subi las imagenes a otras wikias y no aparece la firma me la spuedes subir Tu! es es.mario.wikia.com es.wikia.com es.papermario.wikia.com -- 19:57 1 abr 2010 (UTC) RE: Asi me salio aqui (al final) sale la hora que hago? 22:21 1 abr 2010 (UTC) buen entonces me pongo mi antigua firma ya que nadie sabe quien soy en las otras wikia Carlos.nintendo 19:30 2 abr 2010 (UTC) bueno gracias como se hace una restauración? Carlos.nintendo 23:32 2 abr 2010 (UTC) sabes como subir una canción en 3d? quiero ayudar en el proyecto y tengo todas las canciones de Zelda Twilight Princess Carlos.nintendo 15:14 3 abr 2010 (UTC) No, no se :P -- . 15:37 3 abr 2010 (UTC) bueno ya vi tengo que estar cambiandolo a ogg Carlos.nintendo 15:39 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Si... Pero cual premio se le podría dar? Para lo otro pedire una plantilla... 15:43 3 abr 2010 (UTC) y esas ideas son..? por cierto como puedo achicar la letra? 15:54 3 abr 2010 (UTC) oye pon los nombres en espàñol!! como Utset island es en español Isla Initia y tenemos ese articulo Carlos.nintendo 22:04 4 abr 2010 (UTC) bueno gracias XD pero no falta el de Toon Link ? Carlos.nintendo 01:09 5 abr 2010 (UTC) una duda... Como se ponen, Es que quiero ponerlas en mi pagina de Usuario Carlos.nintendo 01:18 5 abr 2010 (UTC) cual es el codigo fuente??? Carlos.nintendo 01:25 5 abr 2010 (UTC) gracias!!!!! Carlos.nintendo 02:08 5 abr 2010 (UTC) de lo de los articulos destacados de cada mes que hicistes; de que hicieras uno cada año (cosa que no interesa) ya que imaginate en dos o tres años van a ver 30 articulos . para la organización Carlos.nintendo 02:26 5 abr 2010 (UTC) pues de que tu estas haciendo un articulo de esos entonces que hagas uno cada año asi se ordena Carlos.nintendo 18:06 5 abr 2010 (UTC) duda aqui aqui pones los articulos destacados que hagas uno de esos cada año entiendes Carlos.nintendo 18:16 5 abr 2010 (UTC) noooooo. asi no es digamos 12 articulos (un año) ya fueron puestos en ese articulo. Entonces cuando venga el 13 hacen otro Articulo para poner los del siguiente año yaa! Carlos.nintendo 18:30 5 abr 2010 (UTC) cada año hacer un articulo donde se pongan los 12 articulos destacados si no le entiendes mejor lo hago yo a su tiempo (un año) Carlos.nintendo 18:51 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Ayuda con la firma... Oye como le hago para que en mi firma no aparesca el codigo de " " me choca hay alguna forma?? para que solo aparesca como las demas ??---- 21:00 6 abr 2010 (UTC) 21:06 6 abr 2010 (UTC) :em ya? porque se sigue viendo el codigo cuando ves la edición-- 21:00 6 abr 2010 (UTC) 01:56 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Smash Brawl. Hola Niko, veo que quieres nomian Super Smash Bros. Brawl para destacado pero te sugiero arreglarlo ya que tiene algunos fallos ortográficos y además hacen falta imágenes de los trofeos (que por cierto, hay mas que el de tingle) smash finales y de los escenarios (no etapas XD).--Master Jacob 01:09 7 abr 2010 (UTC) ya vi el problema de mi firma es que no se tiene la Plantilla:Expansible solo que no se como ponerla!? Carlos.nintendo 01:39 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 600 artículos ¡Hurra! Gracias a tí hemos podido sobrepasar los 500 artículos. ¡Sigue editando para llegar a los 700! -- Aqui estoy D C 21:54 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Ya Hice lo de las firma Pero no me lleva el Link hacia mi pagina de usuario (aqui si) el las otras wikias 18:26 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Pues se veria bien aunque mejor a 50 porlomenos. solo hace falta esperar a los otros admins Carlos.nintendo 01:25 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Re Muy bien. Yo creo que quizás sigamos con la descripción para no ir a la página. Aun así, habrá que preguntárselo a Link oscuro. Saludos. 13:27 21 abr 2010 (UTC) Re: Una Sola Pagina Estimado NicoBellic: (no broma xd) Lo del articulo destacado tenemos dos secciones porque: La primea "Propongan" se utiliza durante los 10 primeros días del mes, para, como dice su nombre, solo "Proponer" articulos. Posteriormente, luego de estos dias, se pasa a la sección "Votar", en la que se "Vota" (valga la redundancia) por el articulo con la diferencia de que No se pueden agregar más articulos hasta el mes siguiente. He allí el porque tenemos dos secciones: Para mejorar la distribución y no agregar articulos cuando a cada uno le de la gana. Y más aun debe estar ordenado con "tú" nuevo sistema de elección, por lo que dejar solo una pagina para elegir y proponer podría transformarse en un desorden muy complejo. Espero que comprendas mi opinión y la situación. Att: 22:50 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Zora Perdón por la edición, pero deshiciste una edición que hice hace tiempo (no sé si antes de la plantilla o después) para incluir información errónea (iba a poner la información en la pagina de discusión, pero pensé que no pasaría nada por editar directamente (la próxima vez lo haré bien)Yuso 18:00 1 may 2010 (UTC) Re Descargate el Google Chrome u Opera, ya que esos navegadores van bien y muestran la wiki bien. Saludos.-- 08:37 2 may 2010 (UTC) :Se me olvidó decirtelo... -.-" Pon esta plantilla en tu página de usuario: Por cierto, a mi se me ve así con el Google Chrome: thumb-- 19:38 2 may 2010 (UTC) gracias! ^^. Bien usaré GC ;) -- . 00:26 3 may 2010 (UTC) Fuentes He visto que tú tienes un montón de fuentes de letras y que quiero tenerlas... ¿Cómo se llaman o de donde las has descargado? Saludos. -- 21:05 13 may 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, ya tengo varias, pero... Cómo las pongo en el Microsoft Office World o en Worldpad? (No sé cómo se llamarán en Hispanoamérica) -- 13:25 14 may 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, ya sé. Gracias de todos modos.-- 13:34 14 may 2010 (UTC)